


Worship

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Kneeling, Licking, M/M, Shoe Kink, Socks, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Hannibal relax after a hard day of lying and manipulating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely anon on Tumblr who asked for "Hannigram shoe worship"

 

Hannibal sighed. He was sat comfortably in his high backed chair before the fire. He’d been reading his tablet for the past half an hour, slowly sipping cognac, enjoying the flickering heat in the fire place.

He was half way through an intriguing journal relating to the rise and fall in surgical incompetence. He sipped from his glass, the caramel liquid sliding gently down his throat.

He lifted his leg to rest it upon the opposite knee and Will had to adjust accordingly.

Will sat forward, kneeling on the rug as he was and licked a long stripe up the inside of Hannibal’s dress shoe. His tongue left a slick behind, his task being to clean the dark brown leather and leave it shining.

What he really enjoyed was the utter devotion he was able to show. The unending sense of purpose he gained from licking Hannibal’s shoes clean on a weekly basis made his body sing.

His fat, pink tongue tingled from the work. He pressed into the leather and felt Hannibal’s toes move beneath as he swept over the front of the shoe.

Hannibal paid him no mind. He was a busy man, he had no time to dote on Will, he needed his shoes cleaned and he didn’t want to wait the extra day it took to send every pair away to be polished.

No. Will’s tongue was better than any chamois or brush. He had found the results to be above standard when Will worked over them. Meticulous in his task as he was.

“Nnnng.” Will moaned, open mouthed as he licked up close to where shoe met the inside of Hannibal’s sock.

He took Hannibal’s Ankle in his hands gently and kissed at the tongue of the shoe. He looked up, seeking a little eye contact or any sort of attention Hannibal cared to cast down at him.

There was a sigh as Hannibal lowered his tablet and looked over his shoe. Will had done a grand job with the leather, with his hot breath and wet lips, he made it shine in the light of the fire.

Hannibal made a show of inspecting Will’s work though, before inhaling deeply and giving a nod.

Will bit his lip and started to undo the laces.

“Ah, ah.” Hannibal chided. “Use your teeth.”

Will’s shudder reverberated up Hannibal’s leg and he watched with cold detachment as Will took the tiny aglet between his front teeth and pulled.

The laces came loose perfectly and Will bit his lip in anticipation as he slipped Hannibal’s shoe from his foot.

He placed it down on the rug with great care.

He came back to Hannibal’s foot and took it in both hands. His black socks were soft and warm beneath his finger tips and he bend to nuzzle at his toes. He hummed his pleasure. If he were a cat, he would have purred.

Will had an expression of utter contentedness, brow lifted in adoration.

He sighed heavily before pulling back and starting to rub at the sole of Hannibal’s foot with both thumbs, cradling it in both hands.

He moved the pads of his thumbs in circles. He used a decent amount of pressure, knowing that Hannibal worked hard and required some real pampering and care after a long day.

The man above him let his head fall back for the moment. He took another well timed sip of cognac and watched the fire dance and jump. For all the world it looked like the man was contemplating the material he was reading but to Will, Hannibal was deeply enjoying his treatment.

He moved from the heel up the arch and further to between Hannibal’s toes. Will could feel the digits relaxed and pliable between his fingers

He paused and looked up again. Hannibal had returned to his reading and seemed deeply engrossed. When Hannibal realised Will was waiting for permission again he simply flexed his foot.

That was all the prompting Will needed.

He took the sock at the top and pulled it away slowly, revealing Hannibal’s ankle and foot then his toes in one long draw.

Will sighed and rolled the black fabric away. He placed it gently inside the discarded shoe and came back to his spot on the rug.

He took Hannibal’s foot, his bare foot, in both hands and brought it up slightly to place a tender kiss on the bridge.

Hannibal had fairly well sized feet. They were not too big, not too small, in proportion to the rest of his body. Will admired them at length, secretly thrilling when Hannibal went barefoot in the morning as he cooked breakfast for the two of them.

But of course, it was hard to have secrets from Hannibal, who seemingly out of the blue asked if Will liked his new boots, if he thought the pattern on his socks was too garish, if he had something stuck to the sole of his loafer.

Will was sweating under the heat of the fire and all his hard work. He rubbed and caressed Hannibal’s foot with as much affection as he could muster, kissing it chastely at first and then with open mouthed kisses when he could no longer resist.

Finally, when his tongue swept a wet curve over Hannibal’s ankle and Will moaned wantonly, Hannibal put his tablet down.

“Will. My ankle is sufficiently clean, thank you.” He spoke nonchalantly.

“Mmmnn…” Will groaned in response, lifting the foot higher and licking up the arch of it fatly with his now sopping tongue. His eyes were half lidded with arousal.

Hannibal sighed when he noticed Will’s rather pressing erection. The man knelt before him was flushed and grunting. His hips moving in time with his tongue over Hannibal’s skin, obviously working against the friction of a crease in his trousers.

“Oooh, god I love you.” Will moaned. “So fucking good.”

“I think that is enough now, Will.”

There was almost a sob as the foot was moved from Will’s hands and placed down on the carpet.

“You still have a lot more work ahead of you.” Hannibal smirked as he lifted his other shoe up onto Will’s shoulder. He took up his tablet and continued reading the journal, sipping cognac and feeling a bubble of satisfaction at every moan that floated up from the man below.


End file.
